Field
This disclosure is generally directed to selection of video segments. More particularly, this disclosure relates to selection of video segments for adaptive streaming.
Background
Consumer electronics such as, for example, high definition audio and/or video playback devices, may generally enable a user or consumer to watch or listen to their favorite content, such as, for example, music, movies, TV series, audio books, and/or the like by receiving or streaming the content for play back on their devices. To provide consumers with an enjoyable streaming experience for given network conditions, these devices typically receive streaming content from the associated supporting backend systems in various bitrates.